Lessons in Muggle Studies: Escape and Rescue
by 1Gabs
Summary: Before the Order can rescue Harry from his last visit to the Dursley's, Hermione needs a helping hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter concepts or characters; I am merely borrowing them, hopefully for the entertainment of others! I'm not making any profit!**

_Note: Possible DH Spoilers- if you haven't read it yet!_

**This is my third in a series of missing scene stories I'm writing. (Yes I'm going back to my Muggle Studies titles). I thought it might be fun to write about what Ron and Hermione were up to before they went with the order to bring Harry back to the Burrow. Please review! (PLEASE!) **

**Here's the story**

**Lessons in Muggle Studies: Escape and Rescue**

**Chapter one**

The Weasley house was once more a hive of activity as members of the order arrived on the door step, each questioned by Remus Lupin in turn as they entered the kitchen, joining the rest of the Weasley family. Only Ron was absent from their dinner preparations, having come up to the privacy of his room to be alone with his steadily increasing worry. From where Ron sat he could vaguely hear the various arrivals and greetings exchanged, but his eyes never left the metal object held tightly in his hand.

'I have to move now Ron, Mum and Dad are leaving this afternoon, I should be there tonight. I can get there by myself'

The message was engraved into the coin Hermione had pressed into his hands as they said goodbye at Kings Cross Station. Larger than the DA galleon, it had been their method of communication for the few days Hermione had returned home, preparing to lead her parents to safety. Ron sprung off his bed, staring out of the window into the fast dimming light, hoping to see Hermione arriving any moment. His gut twisted as he once more looked at his watch. This was all wrong; she shouldn't be out there doing this by herself. She had demanded he stay put, imploring him that it was too dangerous. The plan was for Hermione to wait until her parent's had safely left for the airport, then to go under the cover of darkness and apperate at the safest possible opportunity.

It wasn't meant to have happened this way. His dad had offered to be the one to go and bring Hermione himself the next day, but when an attack happened on a group of muggles near Hermione's street, they had decided that there was no more time to waste. Ron looked once more from the coin to the Hermione less yard outside. He couldn't take this any longer. Having made his decision Ron sprang into action, moving quickly downstairs to where the rest of the order had gathered in front of another of Molly's feasts.

"Hey" Ron yelled to get his voice over the many occupants now in the room. Fred slung and arm around his shoulder handing him a plate of food.

"What's your hurry little bro, we have a very long night of wedding planning ahead of us". Ron ducked away from him dumping the plate on the table and succeeding in knocking over a few drinks.

""Listen! We couldn't wait any longer. There was a muggle attacking near where Hermione lives, she's already performed a memory charm on her parents convincing them to go into hiding so that they'll be safe. She's meant to be coming here later tonight; we have to make sure she gets here safely".

"You'll do nothing of the sort boy" Moody growled from his place by the door.

"In two days we have to get Harry safely out of his house, we have far too much preparation to do. Most of us have duties tonight".

"Now Moody" Mr. Weasley stared up at him from his place at the table, lines of concern creasing his forehead.

"I hardly think that's fair to…"

"Damn it Weasley this is why I didn't want these kids involved. We scheduled bringing Hermione back tomorrow, it'll have to wait until then, and we can't spare anyone tonight. Hermione's a smart girl, she knows what's at stake".

"There's no time" Ron shouted angrily,

"They're after all muggle borns and their families. They know Hermione has a connection to the order, it's not safe for her there!"

"Ron I know it's hard for you to understand" Remus began gently.

"You need to look at the bigger picture here"

"To hell with your bigger picture! Hermione is a member of the order; you have no problem risking her life when it suits you"

"You go to far boy!" Moody slammed the table, his eye moving at an almost sickening speed.

"Ron" Remus was standing now, his hand on Ron's shoulder willing him to calm himself.

"I know Hermione is risking everything, just as well all are. And she is just as important to us as anyone here. But we have our responsibilities, and tonight we can't spare anyone". Ron pushed away from him, anger and disgust overwhelming him. Without another word he turned and strode back to his room, vaguely aware of Moody yelling after him as he went.

The kitchen was unusually quiet as they all sat in uncomfortable silence.

"I think Ron's got it right" Fred muttered, pushing his plate of food away.

"It's all right for us cozied up here together, she's on her own out there".

"They're not kids anymore Moody. They've had to grow up as fast as we have and lucky for us they've come out the better for it. I'd have my son's and daughter beside me against dark wizard's any day". Mr. Weasley said.

"Fred, George, why don't you go and make sure Ron's alright?" Bill spoke up, eyeing the twin's steadily.

"Sure" Fred nodded, nudging Ginny as he went.

"Bring up some food for him would you Ginny, you know what he's like if he misses a meal". Remus watched as the three left the room, eyeing Moody thoughtfully as if trying to read his thoughts. He was startled to find Moody's eye settling on him and hurriedly looked away again.

"Well we better get a move on" Moody growled.

"We've got a lot of work to do tonight".


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa" Fred ducked smoothly as one of Ron's old school books whizzed with startling speed across the room.

"Beater tryouts don't look promising this year little bro, save that arm for better days to come". George whistled as he stood beside his twin.

"I think I need something to shade me from that glare".

"I can't believe them" Ron slammed his fist against the wall in frustration, letting out a yell of pain as he felt the protesting creak of his bones.

"Ok well as much fun as it would be watching you destroy various belongings not to mention breaking a few bones… I have a more productive suggestion for tonight" George noticed Ron's broom and had an idea what he might have been thinking. He couldn't help feeling proud of his brother, the idea was mad, but the heart behind it… well he couldn't fault that.

"Our idea will be quicker mate, Fred and I can apparate remember".

"But what about Moody? He had jobs for you tonight".

"Well Fred and I were scheduled to help Bill on a little mission, but seeing Ginny is missing out on the action when we get Harry, we thought she deserved a little fun of her own tonight".

"You're all mental" Ron gapped at them, unable to hide his delight.

"Hey, Hermione's family. Who knows I may decide I want to marry her someday, I see the way she looks at me". Fred teased, ducking again as Ron made to hit him.

"Now's not the time for messing around, we have a lady to save". George raised his eyebrows at Fred,

"Lady to save? I'd pit Hermione against him in a duel any day". He muttered in undertone to Ron with a wink, glad to see his younger brother looking decidedly more cheerful.

"Steady now boys if mum catches us……."

"Leave that to me" Ginny held up the potion Fred had handed her and gave him a salute.

"I can handle the others!".


	3. Chapter 3

He stood in the rapidly decreasing twilight, cloak wrapped tightly around him, blending into the shadow of the trees lining the street. His eyes were fixed on a point across the street where she was making her way, also trying to stay out of sight. He continued to move, keeping his head down to obscure his face. They made their way like this for some time, as the darkness flowed over the street, dented only by the scattered street lights. Only when another person came into view did he tense, his hand tightening hard around the one thing that would keep them both safe.

Standing in the middle of the darkened street fear gripped her as she saw an older man come into view followed by two more either side. They made no move to hide their wands, their ugly cruel faces outlined in the green wand light. She glanced behind her as they called out but the feeling that someone had been following her made retreat seem futile.

"Hey look what we did" The leader grinned menacingly,

"We found the little muggle girl what hangs around with Harry Potter. Only there's no Harry Potter round to save her".

"Maybe he'll hear her scream" Another taunted, as two more joined the group. Hermione gripped her wand ready to fight when a shout came from behind her.

"Protego" Hermione let out a cry of surprise and relief as the cloaked figure produced a shield between them and their attackers, the light of the wand revealing Ron's anxious face.

"Ron what are you doing here?" She gasped, pulling out her own wand as another crack sounded, signaling that more trouble was on the way.

"Stupefy" They shouted together aiming at the group.

"Petrificus Totalus" George shouted as he and Fred appeared by their sides, joining in the fight.

"Get ready to apperate Hermione" Fred shouted, swearing as Ron was hit and flung back against the curb. Spell after spell was being cast making it hard to distinguish what was what.

"Now Hermione……..Protego". George and Fred both held up the shield while Hermione grabbed hold of Ron. Fred moved back to join Ron and Hermione, but George hesitated a moment as he realized his shield charm wasn't the only shield at that moment.

"George get moving" Fred yelled, and he moved quickly to Hermione's side. She felt George grab her arm and suddenly they were twisted out of the street, landing with a crash on the field near to the Weasley house.

"Ahhh" Ron groaned as he sat up, nursing his aching arm. He could feel a trickle of blood running down his forehead, but it was nothing compared to seeing Hermione safe beside him. George helped him to his feet, and the next moment he gasped in pain as Hermione gripped him in a crushing hug, then suddenly began hitting him, tears streaming down her face.

"Why did you do that? Why did you do that Ron?"

"Ow! Hey what do you expect?" He caught her hand, stepping back from her, astonished that she could ever ask such a question.

"You think I'd let you…." His voice shook a little as he trailed off; trying hard to hold the pain and anger he was feeling rather than the fear that was threatening. As Hermione hugged him again this time she was gentler, and he felt his pulse returning to a calmer state as he realized she was safe.

"Thank you" she whispered softly, and then turned to hug both Fred and George who were standing looking rather sheepish.

"Come on you two, we'd better get inside and cleaned up before mum freaks out on us".


	4. Chapter 4

They were all surprised that the kitchen was empty when they entered; George had a fleeting moment of suspicion but then decided they must still be attending their different duties.

Hermione wet a cloth to wash Ron's forehead before using her wand to heal the cut.

"It's almost too quite here" Fred winced as he sat down and began to pick at the leftover food.

"Dad would still be at the ministry, Bill, Remus, Tonks and Moody all had order business. Ginny was making sure mum got caught up in wedding plans with Fleur right… she obviously did a good job".

"Oh she did" Came an amused voice from behind them as Remus followed them into the kitchen.

"Right now the girls are immersed in wedding plans".

"I thought you had order business tonight".

"I did" He responded lightly, giving Hermione a smile and gently tapping his wand against Ron's swelling wrist.

"Sometimes order business involves ensuring the safety of other members of the order". George looked up from his plate of food in realization.

"That was your protronus"

"You four did an amazing job; I just added a little extra protection".

"Blimey is that what that was, I thought I was going mad" Ron muttered shaking his hand as the pain disappeared.

"Thanks for that".

"But yours wasn't the only one" George stared at him curiously. Remus caught Ron's eye and gave him a smile.

"Moody had no doubt that you could handle things yourself, I think he just wanted to show he'd be there if you needed him".

"BOYS! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" The guilty party jumped at the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice, Remus quickly preparing a fast exit, but calling out to her before he left.

"They've made you proud tonight Molly; don't be too hard on them".

"Well" She stood hands on hips glaring at them for a moment, then her eyes softened as she noticed Hermione sitting close to Ron, the cloth she'd been using still clasped in her hand.

"Hermione dear I'm so glad to see you" She rushed over with tears in her eyes to give Hermione a crushing hug. Taking their cue Fred and George pulled Ron quickly to his feet, and the three slipped away, Ron giving her a quick look before hurrying upstairs to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron lay awake on his bed, listening to the sound of Pigwedeon fluttering around his cage, occasionally letting out a hoot of merriment. Through the light of the moon shining in the window he was just able to make out the shape of his door, and he lay back watching, waiting for it to open. In his hand he held the metal coin, something that had never been far from him the last few days.

Last year as he'd lain in his hospital bed after being revived by Madam Pomphrey Ron had come to the conclusion that it was time to grow up. No more games, life was too short, who knew how long they would all survive now Voldermort was back and Dumbledore gone. He knew what he wanted, and he planned to do everything he could to win Hermione's heart, and protect her from the bad times to come.

The movement of his door opening caught his attention and he sat up quickly as the subject of his thoughts entered the room.

"You ok?" He whispered the words across the room, though he could see through the moonlight as she came closer that there were traces where tears had run down her cheeks.

"They're really gone" she whispered, standing and looking out the window.

"They don't even remember who I am. They were so happy when they left, even though they didn't have me for a daughter" the pain of these truths engulfed her and it was a relief to feel Ron's arms around her, comforting her and making her feel safe. They stood like that for a while, her head resting against his chest, arms tightly around his waist as she tried to control her tears.

"I'm sorry" she stepped back, touching the wet patch her tears had made on his pajama shirt. He wanted to say something comforting, to let her know everything would be ok, but he couldn't promise such a thing.

"We'll find them one day. We'll go there together and bring them home". He wiped a tear gently with his finger, spreading warmth though her heart as she realized that whatever they'd be facing, they'd be facing together. She felt suddenly self conscious, standing so close to him in his room, alone in the middle of the night. The feeling surprised her and sent warmness to her cheeks, making her grateful for the covering of darkness in the room.

"Ron what about your family? How can we keep them safe?" She moved quickly to sit across from him on the bed, trying to ease the electricity that seemed to have filled the room.

"I was talking with Dad about this… actually it was Fred that came up with the idea" he continued to explain the plan, at the same time pulling out his wizarding chess set. The awkwardness averted they settled into a comfortable game, reminiscent of the many nights spent together in the common room at Hogwarts. They continued to talk and make plans like they had so many times before. It had taken some time for them to realize what this awkwardness they had sometimes felt around each other was, their friendship had grown into something so much more, but now wasn't the time to change that, it meant far too much to both of them then that. Instead they continued their game, offering each other the friendship and comfort they both needed, yet in their hearts looking forward to changes that would hopefully come some day soon.

………………………………………………………………….

I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
